Ibelieve Love Can Find A Way
by arain101
Summary: Sam and her daughters, Dawn & Fawn live in Ontario. Freddie and his son, Timmy live in Boston. Freddie and Tim are moving to Ontario. What'll happen when Dawn and Tim meet online & find out they'll be going to the same school? Something happened with Seddie. Will there be a Seddie reunion or will Seddie forever be forgotten? And WHO is the FATHER to the GIRLS and Mother to Tim?
1. Introduction

Samantha Puckett is living in a big house with her daughter Dawn. Dawn is a 16 year old girl, she loves ham, skateboarding, and hanging with friends. Fawn is also a 16 year old girl, she's a complete opposite from her sister. Fawn loves shopping, art, dancing, playing with technology, and she loves spending hours on end brushing her hair and doing her make up. Sam got divorced 16 years ago. She was married for six months to her long time best friend Fredward Benson. They got divorced around 8-9 months before Fawn and Dawn arrived.

Fredward Benson lives in an apartment with his mom and his 16 year old son Timmy. Timmy loves singing, dancing, and joking around. Freddie and Timmy are best buds, always enjoys spending time together.

A/N I'm really sorry for not uploading are continuing any stories but I'll try and get back to them when I've got time. Any who, here's an introduction for the story, I'm gonna make the chapters longer but anyway, R/R please.


	2. IMove

**A/N Sorry but I noticed some stuff I forgot to put in the summary because I ran out of characters.**

 **Summary: Sam and her daughters, Dawn and Fawn live in Ontario. Freddie and his son, Timmy live in Boston. They're moving to Ontario. What will happen if their kids meet online and find out they'll be going to the same school? And what will happen when Fawn and Timmy fall in love? And who the heck is Austin? Something happened between Seddie. Will there be a Seddie reunion or will Seddie forever be forgotten?**

 **Sam's General POV**

"Girls! Last day of school!" A Blonde-headed girl called up the stairs.

"I'm on my way down mother!" A 15 year old named Fawn called down to her mom.

"Five more minutes mom!" Another 15 year old named Dawn, called down to her mom.

"Hurry up Dawn!" Sam Puckett called back to Dawn.

The girls started coming down the stairs. The first girl is a bit tall but not too tall, she has brown brunette type hair and brown eyes. She is very artistic and nothing like Samantha Puckett. Her name is Fawn Puckett, always very cheery. The second girl is more like Sam, she's short but not too short. Her hair is bleach blonde with black underneath. Her name is Dawn Puckett.

The girls hopped into the car and we left our house, 800 Richmond Street West and started driving off to school.

"Hey mother?"

"Yeah Fawn?"

"You see, Dawn and I are nearly 16 and you never even told us who our father was. I'd like to know who he is or even meet him before we turn 17"

Sam looked out her window, up at the clouds thinking back at the painful memories flooding her head.

"MOM LOOK OUT!" Dawn shouted.

Sam finally snapped back to reality, just in time to see a black Honda drive by. She froze the second she saw the driver, he has brown hair, brown eyes and was wearing a Tech Town shirt. She knew that face anywhere. It was none other than Benson, Fredward Benson. When she saw him staring back at her, she snapped back to reality once again.

 **Freddie's General POV**

"Timmy. Wake up buddy, time for school. Don't want to be late"

"I'm coming dad"

Timmy is a tall brown haired, brown eyed 16 year old teenager. He loves technology and spending time with his dad.

Timmy started down the stairs and just as he got to the bottom, he saw his dad and grandma waiting for him by the living room and they looked like they had to tell him some important news...Which is true.

"What's the matter dad and grandma?" Timmy asked politely.

"Well, you see Tim. Today's your last day of school"

"But dad! I have one more week left until Summer and not to mention my birthday is only a month away!" Timmy tried to reason.

"I know son but I got a promotion at work. We have to pack up and move to Toronto in Ontario. We only have a week to be there. We've pretty much got everything ready. All we have left to pack is your stuff"

"Alright dad"

 **Carly's General POV**

"Hey Carl's?"

"Yeah Gibby?"

"Want to try for another kid?"

"Gibby? We've talked about this before. We're not ready for another one yet"

"Oh okay Carly. I just wanted another kid. Maybe another daughter, to, you know, replace our beloved Mary"

Right after Gibby said those words, Carly ran straight to her room in tears which coincidently is hers and Gibby's shared room.

 **Freddie's POV**

I walked into my office after dropping Timmy off at school. I work with the Pear store. I'm the executive at Pear Incorporated. I feel bad taking Timmy away from Boston but it's what's best for him and me. If I told him the real reason for moving, he'd beg me not to go. I love my son but sometimes he can act like a child at times.

 **Timmy's POV**

"Bye dad"

"I'll pick you up here at 3. Don't be late, the moving van will be waiting for us at home"

"Okay dad"

As I said bye to my dad, I started tearing up a bit. I didn't want to move but it looks like I have no choice. This school, my friends, my teachers, they are all amazing and I love every single one of them.

"Hey Timmy how's it going?" My best friend asked me.

"Hey Austin. I'm moving after school"

"Really? So am I"

"Where to?" I asked.

"Ontario"

"I'm moving to Ontario as well"

"Well the thing is. I lived in Ontario for 10 years. I had a best friend there, whom is a girl that I really liked"

"Really? What was her name?"

"I'll tell you another time"

"Oh alright"

"Does she still live there?"

"Last I heard, yes she does. Her mom is the manager at Pear Incorporated in Ontario. There's Two manager's there"

"My dad got transferred out there"

"Yeah I heard, so did mine. Did you know, our dad's used to be best buds? They lived in Seattle growing up, then my dad got transferred out to Ontario and yours, Boston"

"Are you serious Austin?"

"Yes I am Tim"

 **Freddie's POV**

I picked Timmy up from school at 3 like I said I would. When we got home the movers where there clearing the place out and putting our furniture in the back of the van. Once they were done, we started to hit the road. It was a long drive. It took us 8 hours and 40 minutes to our new house. 798 Richmond Street West.

"I wonder who our neighbors are" I said out loud to my mom and Timmy.

"I don't know but there are a couple girls right there. Why don't we walk up and introduce ourselves?" My mom suggested.

"Fine with me" I agreed.

We walked up to the girls and one of them noticed us and ran into the house. 'Maybe she's shy?' I thought to myself.

"Hey sweetie" My mother started talking to a bleach blonde with black underneath, headed girl. She looks very, well, familiar. I couldn't quite figure it out at that moment.

"My mama told me never to talk to strangers" The girl replied back.

"My name is Fredward...Fredward Benson" I introduced and held out my hand. The look she gave me, shocked me. She seemed surprised, yet it was like she's heard of me, or seen me before.

 **One Week Later**

 **Freddie's POV**

I haven't seen that girl all week, I wonder what happened. I still don't know her name and yet she looks very familiar. Time to take Timmy to see his new school that he'll be starting in the fall, after that we'll be going to go check out my new work.

We hopped in our vehicle and started driving to the school at 7:30am.

We got to the school and Timmy met some of his teachers that will be teaching him in the fall. After we were done at the school, we started on our way to work. I heard music blasting and it was getting closer and closer until I heard a girl scream "MOM LOOK OUT!" so I looked out the window and saw I almost hit a red Ferrari. The thing that shocked me was the two girls sitting in the front of the Ferrari. One looked like the girl I saw last week and the girl driving looked a lot like the one and only Samantha Puckett.


End file.
